The Pirate Ring
by The May Waters
Summary: The pirate lord Gandalf is determined to set out on another quest. This time he requests Bilbo's nephew, Frodo Baggins, join him on his journey to destroy the Pirate Ring. The same ring Bilbo had picked up on his travels to defeat the dragon Smaug. Now they must fight against Sauron, the King of Middle Earth, and destroy his power over the land. The Lord of the Rings AU


Title: The Pirate Ring

Summary: The pirate lord Gandalf is determined to set out on another quest. This time he requests Bilbo's nephew, Frodo Baggins, join him on his journey to destroy the Pirate Ring. The same ring Bilbo had picked up on his travels to defeat the dragon Smaug. Now they must fight against Sauron, the King of Middle Earth, and destroy his power over the land. The Lord of the Rings AU

Written by: May Waters

16+

* * *

Chapter 1

A Long-Expected Reunion

* * *

It had been a while since Bilbo had seen his dear friend, Gandalf the Grey. Despite their rocky start, him being all but dragged across the globe on a pirate ship, they had become quite close and pirates had received a new port to dock in. Hobbiton was now a pirate haven, much to the displeasure of many of those living there. The Sackville-Baggins' had nearly had the chance to take over the manor in Bilbo's place, but he had returned in just the nick of time. He told stories of being at war with other pirates, the Royal Navy, and even a demonic creature named Gollum. He talked about how a group of native's had nearly eaten the whole crew alive until their town had caught on fire, the pirates just barely escaping with their lives. It was said he had a large amount of gold stashed somewhere in his manor house, but no one had been able to find it. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had taken to stealing all of her cousins sterling silver spoons in retaliation, but Bilbo appeared to not have noticed in the slightest. Bilbo had taken in his nephew Frodo Baggins sometime ago when his parents died, and as the Governor had no children to take his place if he should die, Frodo was set to take over. The boy would spend his days reading books, sitting out on the docks in the harbor and waiting for even a mere glimpse of the ship _The Wizard._

Frodo had taken an easy liking to the captain of the pirate ship, he had lasted a lot longer than what any normal pirate should have. Under Bilbo's protection, however, and eventually Frodo's-they would make sure Gandalf would never swing. Most days Frodo was joined by Samwise Gamgee, the son of the manor Gardner, the old Gaffer. Just a hop, skip, and short boat ride away was the island of Brandybuck. As a running joke between the two families they called the water between their homes the Brandywine River, which was a popular fishing spot for anyone who lived on either side of it. Though Frodo didn't know them as well as he knew Sam, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were two of his favorite people. They could be quite troublesome and Bilbo often refused to host them in the house for very long because of this. Frodo had just spotted a Gondor Galleon in the waters and he very nearly dropped his book in the salty water. He scrambled to keep hold of it, setting it safely on the dock before using a spyglass to see if he was correct. It was only moments later he was running barefoot up the dock to a messenger and asking him to send word to the Brandybuck family, Gandalf was here. Frodo stood, slightly hidden on the dock as the ship pulled into port.

"You're late." Frodo announced once Gandalf had stepped onto the dock.

"A pirate is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to. One cannot control the seas Mr. Baggins." The pirate smiled happily down at the heir to Hobbiton.

"I've missed you Gandalf!" Frodo hugged the older man, a laugh bursting from his lips. They laughed together, heading up the hill towards the Governor's home.

"Is he here Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked emerging from the gardener's shed.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Mr. Gandalf sir, it's always a pleasure."

"That it is Samwise that it is." Gandalf pulled out a gold pocket watch and looked at the time. "I would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I must be getting up to the manor house. There's only so long until your uncle's birthday party and I wish to talk with him some before then."

"Did you send word to Brandybuck?" Sam asked once the pirate was gone.

"Of course I did, I'm sure they'll be excited by the news. People from all over The Shire islands are coming to this party, though I have a suspicion most are coming to see if they can find the mysterious gold."

"What is of that rumor, Mr. Frodo?"

"Nothing more than a rumor my dear friend, as far as I know of course," Frodo clapped him on the back.

"Is Gandalf here?" Several little kids were peering in at the gate.

"He just went up to the manor." Frodo explained. The kids made little disappointed noise and began to turn away when a few small firecrackers were thrown down the path. They exploded, exciting the children enough to keep them content until later in the night.

"He's always so kind," Sam commented walking over to one of the many windows and beginning to trim the flowers there.

"Something you wouldn't expect from a pirate, eh?"

"From a pirate like Gandalf? Yes. From any common pirate? No."

"Why don't you take a break Sam? We'll go see if we can spot our friends coming across the Brandywine."

* * *

"And we wept, Precious. We wept to be so alone. Fish, and we only wish, so juicy sweet. And we forgot the taste of bread, the sound of trees, the softness of the wind. It is strange to be back in it all again." Gollum had hidden aboard _The Wizard_ and now here he was, so close-so close to having what he wanted.

* * *

**Note: This story is for my friends Ruby Pool, Cassidy Evans, and Jessie Brown.**


End file.
